swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
New York City Police Department
The New York City Police Department (NYPD), officially the City of New York Police Department, is the primary law enforcement and investigation agency within the City of New York. Established on May 23, 1845, the NYPD is one of the oldest police departments in the United States, and is the largest police force in the United States. The NYPD headquarters is at One Police Plaza, located on Park Row in Lower Manhattan across the street from City Hall. The department's mission is to "enforce the laws, preserve the peace, reduce fear, and provide for a safe environment". The NYPD's regulations are compiled in title 38 of the New York City Rules. The New York City Transit Police and New York City Housing Authority Police Department were fully integrated into the NYPD in 1995 by New York City Mayor Rudy Giuliani. In June 2004, there were about 45,000 sworn officers plus several thousand civilian employees; in June 2005, the number of officers dropped to 35,000. In December 2011 that figure increased slightly to over 36,600, helped by the graduation of a class of 1,500 from the New York City Police Academy. As of fiscal year 2018, the NYPD's current authorized uniformed strength is 38,422. There are also approximately 4,500 auxiliary police officers, 5,000 school safety agents, 2,300 traffic enforcement agents, and 370 traffic enforcement supervisors currently employed by the department. The Police Benevolent Association of the City of New York (NYC PBA), the largest municipal police union in the United States, represents over 50,000 active and retired NYC police officers. The NYPD has a broad array of specialized services, including the Emergency Service Unit, K9, harbor patrol, air support, bomb squad, counter-terrorism, criminal intelligence, anti-gang, anti-organized crime, narcotics, public transportation, and public housing. The NYPD Intelligence Division & Counter-Terrorism Bureau has officers stationed in eleven cities internationally as well as a number of officers and detectives on other planets to assist the Remnant and New Republic with criminal investigations. In the 1990s the department developed a CompStat system of management which has also since been established in other cities. The NYPD also makes this data available to the Remnant. The NYPD has extensive crime scene investigation and laboratory resources, as well as units which assist with computer crime investigations. The NYPD runs a "Real Time Crime Center", essentially a large search engine and data warehouse operated by detectives to assist officers in the field with their investigations. A Domain Awareness System, a joint project of Microsoft and the NYPD, links 6,000 closed-circuit television cameras, license plate readers, and other surveillance devices into an integrated system. The NYPD maintains a working relationship with the Remnant although there have been times when this relationship has been strained. Since 2007, there has been a monthly between NYPD and Remnant higher-ups to discuss crime stats, terrorism-related topics, priority cases, and areas in the city where the presence of Remnant Stormtroopers may prove to be more of a crime deterrent. Departments The NYPD has a broad array of specialized services, including: * Patrol Services Bureau - The Bureau which is responsible for uniformed patrol officers. ** Emergency Service Unit - A police tactical unit among other things. Assigned to preform Special Weapons and Tactics. ** Aviation Unit - ** Harbor Unit and Scuba Team - ** Mounted Unit - ** Auxiliary Police - * Organized Crime Control Bureau - ** Narcotics Division - A division in which officers investigate organised crime and gang ties to narcotics. ** Vice Enforcement Division (Merged with Narcotics Division in 2011) - A division which deals with organized crime and gang connections to prostitution. ** Auto Crime Division - A Division which deals with gang ties to stolen cars. ** Undercover Gang Units - A unit featuring undercover officers infiltrating gang cultures. ** Firearms Suppression Division - ** Investigative Support Division - ** Organized Crime Investigation Division - A division that investigates ties to Organized Crime. * Arson Investigation Unit - A Unit which deals with people who maliciously, voluntarily, and willfully set fires to buildings, or other property of another or of burning one's own property for an improper purposes. * Burglary/Robbery - Investigates robberies involving private homes, home invasions and thefts. * Cold Case Squad - The squad who investigates old cases. * Communications Division - * Crime Scene Unit - The Unit responsible for collecting evidence. * Fraud Unit - A Unit which deals with fraud. * Homicide Department - The Department which investigates murders or attempted murders. * Major Case Squad - A squad that investigates important kidnappings, burglary, larceny, and robberies. * Missing Persons Squad - The unit responsible for investigating missing people. * Special Frauds Unit - The unit that deals with major fraud crimes. * Special Victims Unit - A unit that investigates sex crimes. * Technical Assistance Response Unit - The Unit provides investigative technical equipment and tactical support to all bureaus within the department. The unit also deals with several forms of computer forensics. * Traffic Control Division * Transit Police * Traffic Division - A department which Deals with hit-and-runs and felony driving. ** Auto-Larceny Unit - The unit which deals with car burglaries and auto thefts. * Administrative Vice and Narcotics - A department which deals with prostitution, drugs, lewdness, lasciviousness and obscenity. * Warrants Squad - Precincts Each precinct is responsible for safety and law enforcement within a designated geographic area. Police units based in these precincts patrol and respond to emergencies. * 16th Precinct (location of the Special Victims Unit) * 27th Precinct (location of the Homicide Department) * 55th Precinct * One Police Plaza (location of the Major Case Squad) Personnel Dates reflect a character's overall time with the NYPD not when they actually held the rank or assignment. Some characters may be listed more then once based on assignment history. 16th Precinct, Manhattan Special Victims Unit * Captain Donald Cragen, (Before 1988–2014, Retired) * Captain Steven Harris, (Before 2012-, temporary) * Captain Olivia Benson,(Before 1999–Present) * Sergeant John Munch, (1999–2013, Retired) * Sergeant Mike Dodds, (Before 2015–2016, KIA) * Sergeant Odafin Tutuola, Before (2000–Present) * Detective Monique Jeffries, (Before 1999–2000, transferred * Detective Elliot Stabler, (Before 1999–2011, Retired) * Detective Dani Beck, (2006, temporary) * Detective Chester Lake, (Before 2007–2008, incarcerated) * Detective Amanda Rollins, (2011–Present) * Detective Nick Amaro, (Before 2011–2015, Retired) * Detective Brian Cassidy, (Before 1999-2014, Transferred and later Retired) * Detective Dominick Carisi, Jr., (2014–2019, Joined Manhattan District Attorney's Office, still works with Manhattan SVU) 27th Precinct * Captain Donald Cragen, (Before 1988–2014, Retired) * Lieutenant Anita Van Buren, (Before 1988–2010, Retired) * Lieutenant Bryan Khayman, (1997–2004, Jedi Master, Joined FBI in 2004, KIA 2010) * Lieutenant Jason Christopher, (Before 2001–, Jedi Knight) * Lieutenant Tommy Doyle, (2011–) * Sergeant Max Greevey, (Before 1988–1991, KIA) * Sergeant Phil Cerreta, (Before 1991–After 1992, Wounded, later transferred) * Sergeant Steven Porter, (1997–2005, Joined FBI, moved to Atlanta, GA) * Sergeant Marcus Jacobs, (1998–2004, Jedi Knight, Joined FBI in 2004) * Sergeant Mathew Davidson, (2003–2007, Jedi Knight, returned to United Kingdom and joined Metropolitan Police Service) * Detective Mike Logan, (Before 1988–2008, Transferred to Staten Island in 1995, then to Major Case Squad in 2005, retired 2008) * Detective Lennie Briscoe, (Before 1992–2004, Retired, died in 2005) * Detective Rey Curtis, (Before 1995–1999, Retired) * Detective Ed Green, (Before 1999–2008, Retired) * Detective Nick Franklin, (1998–) * Detective Joe Fontana, (Before 2004–2006, Retired) * Detective Nick Falco, (Before 2005–, Temporarily assigned to the 27th in 2005) * Detective Nina Cassidy, (Before 2006–, Transferred) * Detective Cyrus Lupo, (Before 2008–) * Detective Kevin Bernard, (Before 2008–) * Detective Jamal Wilkins, (Before 2018–, Member of the Spectres) 55th Precinct * Lieutenant Robert Swersky, (Before 2001–2005, Retired) * Sergeant Jason Christopher, (Before 2001–, Jedi Knight) * Officer Maurice Boscorelli, (Before 1999-) * Officer Steven Porter, (1997–2005, Joined FBI, moved to Atlanta, GA) * Officer Marcus Jacobs, (1998–2004, Jedi Knight, Joined FBI in 2004) * Officer Tyrone Davis Jr., (1999–, Currently holds the rank of Lieutenant) * Officer Brendan Finney., (2004–, Currently holds the rank of Sergeant) Major Case Squad * Captain James Deakins, (Before 2001–2006, Retired) * Captain Danny Ross, (Before 2006–2009, KIA) * Captain Zoe Callas, (Before 2009–2010, Transferred) * Captain Joseph Hannah, (Before 2010-) * Lieutenant Stanley Maas, (Before 2009–, Temporary following Captain Ross' murder) * Lieutenant Alex Eames. (Before 2001–2009; 2010-, Resigned in 2009 and rehired soon after) * Detective Mike Logan, (Before 1988–2008, Transferred to Staten Island in 1995, then to Major Case Squad in 2005, retired 2008) * Detective Robert Goren. (Before 2001–2009; 2010-, Fired in 2009 and rehired soon after) * Detective G. Lynn Bishop, (Before 2003–, Temporarily assigned to MCS in 2003-2004) * Detective Carolyn Barek, (Before 2005–, Transferred) * Detective Megan Wheeler, (Before 2006–2008, Retired) * Detective Nola Falacci, (Before 2007–, Temporarily assigned to MCS in 2007) * Detective Zack Nichols, (Before 2008–, Transferred) * Detective Serena Stevens, (2009–, Transferred) Category:New York City * Category:Government Agencies Category:Organizations